Grell Sutcliff, Makeup Theif
by midnathething
Summary: When William made Grell leave without her makeup on she knew she had a problem, luckily a certain blond Trancy has plenty of makeup to spare.


**Authors Note: Well, for something different here's a Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) fanfiction. I'll note right now that this fanfiction refers to Grell as a 'she' so please no flames if you don't like Grell being refereed to as female. **

**I don't own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji).**

**-Midnathething**

Grell Sutcliff was having a bad day. It had started with William ignoring her flirting and only gone downhill from there. Now, somehow, she'd ended up out collecting souls and hadn't even had a chance to apply her makeup. William had told her that she had no need for it and even had the audacity to say that "as a man" she was wasting time applying her makeup.

Grell thought William was cute, but he was such a jerk that the idea of doing anything other than thinking he was cute made Grell sick. Sebastian was a different story, but he always had his hands full with Ciel, that bratty Phantomhive boy. Grell could tolerate the boy for Sebastian but was still sometimes irked by how spoiled and bratty he was, seeing him alive after Sebastian had taken the boy away to eat his soul had been a bittersweet surprise. Even though part of Grell liked the boy, it was a very small part of Grell and only because the boy had let Grell meet Sebastian, at least that was what she told herself, Grell couldn't wait for the day Sebastian and Ciel's contract was broken or finished so she could spend more time with the demon butler uninterrupted.

The redhead just wished she knew where she was and where she could find some makeup so she could make herself look presentable. The Grim Reaper growled in irritation when she walked through yet another spider web. She didn't know the human world had so many of the irritating little arachnids...

Finally, after walking through about 18 more spider webs, Grell found a building. It looked flashy and Grell got the feeling she should recognize the place. Cheerfully humming to herself Grell wandered into the building, walking around aimlessly and occasionally opening doors. After a bit of walking Grell found the room she was looking for.

The door was shut and the Grim Reaper couldn't sense anyone inside the room so she entered, squealing in delight when makeup that someone had left out on their table, bad form shame on them, caught her eyes. The room must have belonged to a woman because Grell couldn't imagine anyone male living in a room so... feminine. The irony of this thought was completely missed by Grell.

The Grim Reaper paused to sense if there were people nearby who might interrupt her and frowned when she sensed multiple demons. Not just one or two, but _five_. Who needed five demons and how did they control that many demons? Grell had gotten the impression demons only served humans for their souls, which humans only had one of, and demons weren't exactly known for their sharing skills. The Grim Reaper also sensed a young human, about Ciel's age perhaps? Well, now she knew why five demons were that way, the human with a_ soul _was that way.

Humming cheerfully because they all seemed distracted, Grell began applying makeup to her face, humming slipping into quiet singing. It was a German song **(1) **Grell remembered from the time before she was a Grim Reaper, though the memories of that time were beginning to get fuzzy and fade.

A few minutes later, after adjusting her spectacles and her clothing, Grell stood, watching the makeup that had been left out carefully. Clearly they didn't care too much about it if they'd just left it sitting out like that, did they? Laughing quietly, Grell carefully packed away the makeup equipment and then took it. Perhaps her day could get better after all...

. . .

A few minutes and a good distance between the strange manor and Grell later a shrill scream reached Grell's ears. "My Makeup!" The fact that the voice sounded very male made Grell laugh.

"Sorry deary, but this is mine now!" Grell continued on her way, only pausing to see what the first name on her list of souls that needed collected was.

. . .

It was a bad day at the Trancy manor when Alois discovered that his makeup was gone. First there was a shrill scream that made all five of the demons staying there cover their ears, wincing in pain. Then there was the little blond monsters rage to deal with for the rest of the day.

Claude silently swore vengeance against whoever had caused this. Alois was bad enough to deal with normally, but when he was enraged by things caused by unknown causes it was only worse.  
. . .

Meanwhile, Grell was completely oblivious to the rage of a certain demon who had just sworn vengeance against her, she'd finally collected the last of the souls she needed to and had time to spare. If she hurried she might be able to fine and spend time with Sebastian!

**1: There was a fanfiction I saw that had Grell being German at one point before she was a Reaper and I liked the idea so that's why she****'s singing a German song.  
**


End file.
